Far From Home
by Ellie.LP
Summary: Just a one shot about Carlisle thinking about a certain special patient.


**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it? OK. I don't own twilight or any of its characters.

 **Disclaimer 2:** The Dates, year and the places may not be accurate. I don't know. I didn't check. :D

 **AN:**

Hey everyone!

A while ago I told a friend of mine that I won't publish anything until she publishes something. And since then she has published a lot of stories so its only fair that I do the same.

So this story is dedicated to my amazing friend and beta Cris.P.C for taking the time to read it, correct it and find this beautiful cover for this. And to my dear friend THOSE STORIES.

I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

 **Far From Home**

 _~Another day in this carnival of souls_

 _Another night settles in as quickly as it goes_

 _The memories are shadows, ink on the page_

 _And I can't seem to find my way home_

 _And it's almost like_

 _Your heaven's trying everything_

 _Your heaven's trying everything_

 _To keep me out_

 _All the places I've been and things I've seen_

 _A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams_

 _The faces of people I'll never see again_

 _And I can't seem to find my way home_

 _Cause it's almost like_

 _Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

 _Cause it's almost like_

 _Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out_

 _Cause it's almost like_

 _Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

 _Cause it's almost like_

 _Your heaven's trying everything_

 _Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

 _To break me down_

 _To break me down_

 _Your heaven's trying everything_

 _Your heaven's trying everything to break me down~_

 _Five Fingers Death Punch- Far From Home._

 **1918, Chicago**

 **CPOV**

I put my bag down and took off my coat when I heard Edward playing the piano again. He was only few months into this life and he was not happy by any means. We have had our fair share of arguments, most of them ending with him slamming a door so hard that it would break.

When he was in the hospital he had told me that he enjoyed music and that his mother was teaching him to play the piano before falling ill. So I bought him a piano... something to keep him occupied during the long newborn days and even longer vampire nights. At first he lashed out. He said I wasn't his family and he didn't want me to act like a parent to him. But to my surprise after a while he warmed up to it... and up to a level to me. Recently he took comfort in the piano and music albums I bought for him.

He spent most of his time alone with them. He avoided me and naturally we fought less which was another blessing.

I looked at him from where I was standing and without a word I walked upstairs to my study. He preferred it that way and I didn't want to disturb him.

 **o)O(o**

After reading for a couple of hours I put my book down and picked up my journal to write the events of my day. Another day just like yesterday. Another day just like any other day in my eternal existence. I took a pen and began to write: "August 20th 1918" August 20th 1918... It had been seven years today... seven years. As a vampire time was a different concept to us than humans. Though seven years was merely a blink in my existence, it was a long time for humans. It was a long time for her. Esme... Esme Anne Platt.

Seven years ago this day was the last day I saw her. I watched her get on her father's carriage and leave my life forever, but for some reasons I couldn't understand she never left my mind. There was just something about that sixteen year old fragile human that always stayed with me. A feeling... a longing I couldn't understand. After all this time I still caught myself thinking about her, wondering how she was doing how her life had changed since I last saw her and most strangely wishing I could see her again. I never knew why and I guess I could never find out. I could never see her again and just that notion stirred an uncomfortable unfamiliar feeling inside me.

Whatever this feeling was was foreign to me and beyond anything I have ever experienced. I was never like this about a patient... after all this was all she was... a patient. Then why couldn't I forget her? I could blame it on my spotless vampire mind that preserved every detail for all eternity, but this was more than that. This was different from all my other patients. She was different from the moment I saw her.

Unlike other females I came across it didn't bother me when she blushed or her heartbeat accelerated when she saw me. It made me smile instead. Unlike other teenagers I treated it didn't bore me when she talked about her parents. It made me more interested to know about her. She wasn't like other teenagers at all. Esme wasn't all about pretty dresses and meeting boys. The girl had bigger plans, bigger dreams.

She talked about going to school, getting a job in a bigger city, helping people. Things that even not many people are concerned with, not even grown men. In a society that most people settle for the easiest life they can have, she was aiming for higher. And I wanted all that for her. I wanted her to have the life she dreamed of even though I barely knew her.

The time she was in the hospital, the time we spent together was without a doubt my happiest time as a vampire. The only time I actually felt alive, the only time I laughed from the bottom of my heart and the first time I actually felt connected to anyone since I was changed. I cared about that human more than I cared about most of my vampire friends. Something I had only experienced with Edward.

I had to let Esme go because she had a full life ahead of her. A full healthy happy life where she could have everything she wanted, do everything she wanted and be everything she wanted to be. But Edward wasn't that lucky. In all honesty I wouldn't have changed him if his mother hadn't begged me to. I wouldn't have dared to condemn anyone else to this life of loneliness. But then I thought it didn't have to be like that. Neither of us had to be alone. We could have each other. And he could have a second chance. I thought this life could be better for both of us. The last thing I ever wanted was to cause him pain.

"I know that, Carlisle" Edward said from behind, making me jump. "I know you meant well. You don't have to say it every freaking minute" he said impatiently.

I stared with confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

"Sure you did. All that story about the mysterious Esme. I could hear you even with the music playing."

"No I didn't!" I replied. "I was just thinking. Why would I tell you about Es—" then it hit me.

"I was just thinking" he looked at me like I was crazy _. And you heard me?_ I said in my mind.

"Yes. Of course I heard you. I'm not deaf" he said with a semi annoyed tone.

I laughed in realization. "Edward, you have a gift" I told him happily.

"Yeah?" he mocked me. "Gift of hearing you yell from upstairs? Yes, I can hear everything now. Thanks to you."

I shook my head. _No, Edward. You have a vampire gift. You can hear my thoughts. You can read my mind!_ I said in my mind.

"Yeah, sure. I can read minds and see the future! And I see you going crazy in a very near future" he said sarcastically. Making me laugh even more.

This was going to take some time to get used to.

 ***THE END***

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. :)**


End file.
